


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Iwontgiveup09



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwontgiveup09/pseuds/Iwontgiveup09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is worried about Jonas' current situation at BVB and having to spend  their first Christmas as a couple apart from eachother doesn't make it any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simpleandpure22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleandpure22/gifts), [dortmundbvbbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dortmundbvbbabe/gifts), [cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafe/gifts).



Erik watched Jonas during the club's Christmas party. He smiled, but his smile never reached his eyes. He knew that the first half of the season had gone much different than Jonas had hoped for. It didn't help that Erik had to miss it completely, either. They had both hoped for a better season after last year's disaster. 

Jonas was pretty quiet on the way back to their place too. They sat together in the back of a taxi since they had both drunk alcohol. Erik reached for Jonas' hand and squeezed it gently. Jonas looked over to him and gave him a small smile that looked ever so sad to Erik. 

When they lay in bed that night and after the lights were out, Erik cuddled up close to Jonas and dared to ask the question which answer he was dreading to. 

"Are you thinking of leaving?" Erik almost whispered, because he didn't trust his voice. He could feel Jonas shift. 

"I really don't know, Erik.." Jonas sighed. 

Even the "don't know" scared Erik. He still felt like he was only just back and they never even got to play together again. And he felt like saying alll that. 

"It is your decision, but you have still not been back long and I've not even been able to play yet. Things could be all different when I am back in January and just look at Matthias now. He was so close to taking up that offer from Gladbach in summer, but he stayed and his season is so different compared to his last. Things can change so quickly..." 

"You and Matthias play different positions. There is much more competition in midfield and I thought it would be different when I return. I already went through at least half a year of hardly being used before I left, then the loan and injuries and now I am finally fully fit and it's the same again. I just want to play." Jonas said sadly. 

Erik moved his hands up to Jonas' face and took it in both of his and kissed him softly. 

"I don't want you to leave again..." he said after drawing back. Even in the dark he could see the tears in Jonas' eyes. 

Jonas closed the gap between them again and silenced him with a kiss. 

"I know. And you know I don't want to leave, but I also want to play..." Jonas leaned back and started stroking Erik's hair. That always calmed him down. 

"But let's not think about this anymore for now, it's nearly Christmas.." 

Erik sighed. "Yeah. A Christmas where we won't see eachother." 

"I know, but you want to see your family and I want to see mine and we will see eachother on New Year's Eve, it won't be long," Jonas said reassuringly and planted a small kiss on Erik's head. 

"Still! It's Christmas! Next to my family you are the most important person in my life and I would have just liked to spend it with you." 

Erik knew there was no other way with their families not living close together, but he still felt sad about not seeing Jonas at Christmas. And the uncertainty about Jonas' future made it even worse. 

"I would have too of course, but I'll call you on Christmas Eve, don't worry." 

Erik wrapped his arm even closer around Jonas. They would leave to go home in the morning and he needed Jonas' body warmth and his familiar smell even more than usual. 

"Skype?" Erik asked and Jonas laughed and ruffled his hair. 

"Okay, skype. Now go to sleep, we'll got long drives ahead in the morning." 

 

Erik was really looking forward to seeing his family, but he was still dreading to say goodbye to Jonas, even if it was only for a few days. Jonas was in a much better mood in the morning and tried to cheer him up with jokes, but it wasn't quite working. They had both finished packing and stood in front of their cars in the garage now. 

"Aww Erik, don't look at me like that. It's not long, come here..." Jonas went over to Erik's car and gave him a long hug. 

Erik clung on to him and buried his head in his neck. 

"I know. I just always get even more emotional over Christmas, I'm sorry." 

"I'll miss you too." Jonas drew back from the hug and wiped away two tears that had escaped from Erik's eyes. He gave him a long kiss. 

"Are you sure you don't want to take my presents to your parents?" Jonas asked and Erik smiled. 

"Nooo! I want us to unwrap them when we're back together, I want to see your face when you open them!" he said excitedly, which made Jonas smile again. 

"You are too cute. Drive carefully, okay? And let me know when you're there." 

Erik nodded. 

"And you. See you on New Year's Eve!" 

Erik quickly got into the car before Jonas could see him cry again. He felt stupid, but he just couldn't help it. 

 

Jonas really enjoyed being home with his family on Christmas Eve, but even during the Christmas dinner and unwrapping presents he was already looking forward to his Skype call with Erik. It did feel weird being apart for Christmas, especially since this would have been their first Christmas since getting together. When he noticed everyone else was deep in conversation, he quickly sneaked out of the room and went up to his old bedroom. 

Erik answered his call within seconds which made him laugh. 

"How quick was that?" 

Erik laughed at the other end too. 

"Not quick at all, it wasn't like I was staring at my phone every other minute. No, kidding, I am having a really nice time with my family and you?" 

He did look happy. And his cheeks were even rosier than usual, Jonas could never get over how adorable he looked. 

"Me too! I can never eat again!" 

"You best never say that to Tuchel, " Erik joked and he realised right away those were the wrong words, because Jonas' smile faded a bit. "Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of football now..."

"I know, don't worry! I better go back downstairs now, before anyone notices me gone. I'm glad you're having such a good time. Merry Christmas, Erik." 

"Merry Christmas, Jonas. Also to your family!" 

"Same to yours! See you soon!" Jonas quickly ended the call, because he didn't want Erik to see him upset. He had no idea why, especially after telling Erik how it was only for a few days, it made him emotional too now. 

He took a deep breath and just as he was about to get up to go downstairs again there was a knock on his door, his mum poked her head in. 

"I thought you would be here," she said and sat down next to him on his bed. 

"Yes, sorry mum, I was just about to come back down. I just gave Erik a quick call, Merry Christmas from him!" 

Jonas' mum smiled. 

"That's nice, give him our best too. You miss him don't you?" 

Jonas looked down on his hand.

"I do, but I am really happy to be here for Christmas of course!" 

Jonas' mum gave him a hug. 

"I know you are and I know this has been such a tricky year for you and it's your first Christmas as a couple so if you want to go see him tomorrow, we really won't wind." 

Jonas looked at her surprised. He hadn't even thought of that. 

"Are you sure? And wouldn't dad mind, either?" 

"Of course not, we just want you to be happy." 

Jonas smiled at her gratefully. They went back down together and Jonas felt totally happy now, being able to enjoy the rest of the night with his family knowing he'd go and surprise Erik tomorrow. 

 

Erik was like Jonas and loved spending time at home. Christmas Eve was so much fun and he was sure he even managed not to let Jonas see how much he missed him during their skype call. He really did though, especially now lying in bed alone at the end of the night. He contemplated sending Jonas another message, but then decided to go to sleep. 

He woke up by his dad knocking on his door the next morning. He turned around and checked his phone, it was only 9 am! 

"It's too earlyyy" he complained pulling the blanket over his head, like he had done endless times when he was still a kid. 

"I think you'll want to get up for this." His dad said through the door. Curiosity got the better out of Erik. 

He reluctantly rolled out of bed, went into the bathroom quickly to brush his teeth and wash and went down in his pyjamas. When he reached the living room he couldn't believe his eyes. Jonas was sitting on the couch chatting with his mum. Was he seeing things? 

His mum laughed at the sight of him. 

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" She turned back to Jonas and got up to go into the ktichen. "Lovely to have you here, Jonas, I'll go prepare us all some breakfast and give you two some privacy." 

Erik still couldn't move and just stared at Jonas. Jonas got up from the couch. 

"Okay, I thought you'd be a little more excited considering I got up in the middle of the night to make it here before you get up." Jonas joked. 

Erik finally came out of his trance and almost ran over to Jonas to hug him. 

"I can't believe you're here! You never said anything last night!!" Erik exclaimed and Jonas held him close, rubbing his back. 

"I wanted it to be a surprise. My mum noticed how much I missed you and she came up with this plan basically." 

Erik drew back a little to look into Jonas' eyes. 

"Aww you missed me too?" 

Jonas reached his hand up to stroke Erik's cheek. 

"Of course I missed you!" he whispered. Erik leaned in and kissed him softly. 

"I love you." Erik said, so touched and overwhelmed by it all, and Jonas smiled. Even after months of being together he could never get enough of hearing Erik say those 3 little words to him. 

"I love you, too." 

They moved over to the couch and cuddled up together in front of Erik's parents' fireplace. Jonas was just comfortably resting his head on Erik's chest, letting his heartbeat soothe him, when he remembered the presents. 

"Wait, now we don't have our presents for eachother here!" 

Erik smiled and kissed Jonas' forehead. 

"I could not care less, all I want for Christmas is you." 

And the beautiful smile Jonas gave him in return confirmed his words. Now it was truly the perfect Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had the idea of making this only fluff, but then football got in the way as always so it has quite an angsty start, but I hope you like it, that's also my first attempt at a Durmann one shot :) Merry Christmas!


End file.
